This specification relates to identifying interesting common features between different entities.
Internet search engines can identify documents or other items that are responsive to user queries and present search results to users through a web interface. Internet search engines can return search results in response to a user submitted query. Search results can be supplemented with information such as advertisements, news, or weather. For example, advertisement information can include sponsorship information and an associated link to a web address. Search results can also be supplemented by displaying or providing access to other types of related information. For example, a search result that identifies a web page may be presented along with a link to, or a listing of, one or more similar web pages. A search result that identifies a place may be presented along with a link to, or a listing of, one or more similar places (e.g., restaurants that serve the same type of food). Similar results may be identified, for example, based on the results sharing the same category and/or located within the same general vicinity.